HASTA LE MEJOR AGENTE SE ENAMORA
by frikinava
Summary: PEPPER ES UNA AGENTE DE SHIEEL (Y NO CONOSE LA IDENTIDAD DE IRON MAN) Y LE ENCARGAN UNA MISION DE DESCUBRIR SI TONY STARK TIENE IDEA DE QUIEN ES IRON MAN (pero ella no sabe que el esconde un secreto y el no sabe que ella es su peor enemiga) NICK F LE DISE QUE NO SE ENAMORE Y NATASHA LE DISE HASTA LA MEJOR AGENTE SE ENAMORA... ¿CREEN QUE PEPPER SE ENAMORE DE TONY O NO LO ARA?
1. ACIDENTALMENTE NOS CONOSIMOS

_**ESTA ES UNA PEQUEÑA RESEÑA DE MI HISTORIA**_

**TRA****TA**_** DE UNA ESPIA LA MEJOR MEJOR QUE NATHASHA SU MISION ES ESPIAR A TONNY STARK DESCUBRIR TODO DE EL.**_

**PENS****ANDO**_** QUE TODO IVA A Salir BIEN ELLA NO PENSO EN EL AMOR **_

_**NUNCA PENSO QUE SE IBA A ENAMORAR DE EL **_

_**PERO EL TENIA UN SECRETO EL ERA IRON MAN Y ELLA ERA SILENCIOSA ( UNA CONVINACION DE MADAN MASK Y LA ENCANTADORA CASI PUES )**_

_**ADESIR VERDAD ERAN ENEMIGOS, Y SIN LA ARMADURA Y SIN SU MASCARA Y SU TRAJE ERAN LOS MEJORES AMIGOS ELLA SE ENAMORA PENSANDO QUE ALA VEZ ERA PELIGRO Y CON SU FRASE :**_

_**LA MEJOR AJENTE NUNCA SE ENAMORA **_

_**SOLO ME PREGUNTO SERA VERDAD.**_

_**EN LA ELIVASE DE SHIEEL SE ENCONTRAVA PEPPER POTTS UNA AGENTE SECRETA ERA LA SEGUNDA MEJOR DESPUUES DE NATHASHA ROMANOF **_

_**NATHASHA:**_PEPPER NICK FIURY QUIERE VERNOS.

PEPPER: VALLA OK .

**PEPER Y NATHASHA LLEGARON RAPIDO**

NICK F. : PEPPER POTTS ALIAS SILENCIOSA Y NATHASHA AMBAS TENDRAN UNA MISION PERO SEPARADAS NATHASHA TU QUIERO QUE OJO DE HALCON SE UNA A NOSOTROS ASI QUE PERSUADELO Y SI SE REUSA TRAILO Y PEPPER TU MISION ES AVERIGUAR TODO SOBRE TONY STARK SECRE QUE SAVE QUE EL SAVE QUIEN ES IRON MAN ASI QUE GANATE SU CONFIANZA ASTA SU AMIGA PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE NUNCA TE ENAMORES DE EL.

PEPPER:(LO MIRA RETADORAMENTE) ¡ POR QUE ME ENAMORARIA¡.

NATHASHA: **ASTA LE MEJOR ESPIA SE ENAMORA.**

PEPPER: LA MEJOR ESPIA NUNCA SE ENAMORA Y POR CUANTO TIEMPO , DONDE DORMIRE, CUAL ES LA ESCUELA , Y SOBRE TODO PUEDO DAR MI VERDADERO NOMBRE.

NICK: SON 1 AÑO , VIVIVRAS CON TU PADRE , ES LA ESCUELA DEL MAÑANA Y COMO ES TU PRIMERA MISION SOLO SI SOLO POR QUE ERES LA SEGUNDA MEJOR TUS COSAS ROPA Y ESO SERAN EMBIADAS LA CASA DE TU PADRE.

_**PEPPER FUE DEJADA EN LA ESCUELA SE SENTIA NERVIOSA YA QUE CASI NO SALIA AL MUNDO EXTERIOR SOLA ALMENOS CON NATHASHA**_

_**LE ERA DIFICIL COMVIVIR CON LA DEMAS JENTE YA QUE ELLA SIEMPRE ESTA EN ASUNTO DE ESPIAR LLEGO Y ENCONTRO SU CASILLERO PERO ALGO PASO CHOCO CON UNA PERSONA.**_

_PEPPER:AUSH ME DOLIO FIJATE NO (SOVANDOSE DEL GOLPE)_

_XXX: DISCULPAME NO FUE MI INTENCION LA VERDAD SOY NUEVO AQUI Y VENGO CON UN AMIGO QUE LO ACABO DE PERDER._

_PEPPER:SE JENTIL A VALLA YA SOMOS 2 JA JA_

_XXX: ENSERIO SUENA BIEN AMMM Y CUAL ES TU NOMBRE._

_PEPPER: SOY PATRICIA POTTS PERO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAN SILEN...( SE ACORDO DE QUE NO DEVIA DE DESIR ESO)... PEPPER POTTS Y TU ERES._

_XXX: BUENO YO ME LLAMO..._

**BUENO COMENTEN Y DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARESIO LA HISTORYA ESTA **

**FUE CORTO PERO ES ALGO JA JA NO LO CREEN BUENO SOLO LO ACTUALIZO Y YA DESPUES LE SIGO VALE ENSERIO DIGANME QUE TAL ESTA SOY NUEVA ESCRIVIENDO. **

**I.M.A.A NO ES MIA PERO ALMENOS QUIERO QUE AHIGA TERSERA TEMPORADA YA VI TODOS LOS CAPITULOS SON GENEALES.**

**BEY. 3**


	2. UN ENCUENTRO FATAL PARTE 1

_**VIEN CHICAS ESTE CAPITULO ES DE VIOLENCIA ES SU RESPONSAVILIDAD VERLA A Y TAMBIEN DE GROSERIAS**_

_**P.D: EXIJO TERSERA TEMPORADA**_

XXX: MELLAMO TONY STARK SEGURO AS ESCUCHADO DE MI.

PEPPER: NO NUNCA ...MOMENTO ESCUCHE BIEN COMO DIJISTES QUE TE LLAMAS

TONY: TONY STARK ( SONRIENDO)

PEPPER: LO EH ENCONTRADO O VALLA ESTE ... Y EN QUE SALON BAS

TONY: BUENO SEGUN ME METIERON EN EL 3C Y ATI

PEPPER: IGUAL ... PUES NOS VAMOS AL SALON...

TONY: CLARO

_**LLEGARON AL SALON Y AHI ESTABA EL DIRECTOR NARA ESPERANDOLOS**_

: VALLA ALFIN LLEGARON... BIEN LOS PRESENTARE

RODNY: PERFECTO TONY SE METIO AMI SALON

: ESTUDIANTES DE LA ESCUELA DEL MAÑANA SE AN METIDO DOS COMPAÑEROS UNA VIENE DE LA ESCUELA FOORS PARA SEÑORITAS Y TONY DE UNA ESCUELA PRIVADA Y LO AN TRASFERIDO PARA ACA

_**A LO LEJOS ALGUIEN LE VANTO LA MANO**_

: QUE OCURE SEÑORITA RHONA

RHONA: ESO DE ESTUDIAR EN UNA ESCUELA PARA SEÑORITAS NO ES DE ESTE AÑO JA JA JA ( TODOS SE RIERON)

PEPPER SE DEFENDIO AUNQUE NO FUERA VERDAD QUE ESTUDIAVA HAI.

PEPPER: PIENSA EN ALGO RAZONABLE PUES MIRATE DIME TE AS MIRADO AL ESPEJO ES LOOK TE HACE VER TOTAL MENTE NO SE SIESTAS ENFERMA O DESNUTRIDA.

TODOS SE REIRON DE RHONA

RHONA:(ENOJADA) AKE QUIERES LLEGAR

PEPPER: A PUES MIRA (RETADORAMENTE) ROÑA HAY PERDON ME EQUIVOQUE NO ESPERA MEJOR TE DIGO RHONA EMO SI ( VOLTEA A VERLA Y PARESIA QUE LA MATAVA CON LA MIRADA)... NO QUISE COMETER EL ERROR DE CONVERTIRME EN UNA VAMPIRO EMO COMO TU.

: VIEN TRANQUILOS JOVENES LLA VASTA SEÑORITAS... SIENTENSEN TONY Y PEPPER.

_**Y ASI PASO LA MITAD DEL DIA METIDA EN LA ESCUELA ASTA QUE DIERON EL TIMBRE PARA SALIR.**_

TONNY:(GRITANDOLE A PEPPER) ¡ PEPPER ESPERA¡

PEPPER: PERFECTO HOLA TONY ( FINJIENDO) Y RODNY SIERTO.

RODY: VALLA PEPPER ERES MI HEROINA NADIEN SELE AVIA PUESTO ALTIRO A RHONA EMO TE ODIARA POR ESO JA JA FUE DIVERTIDO.

PEPPER: JA JA SIERTO BUENO TENGO QUE IRME AMI CASA DE MI PADRE.

TONY: VALLA PERO TE PUEDES QUEMAR CON LOS RAYOS DE SOL NO QUIERES QUE TE LLEVE PEDIMOS UN TAXI.

PEPPER: SI CLARO

Y ASI PASARON 2 MESES PEPPER ERA LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TONY PERO ESE DIA SELE ARRUINARIA LA ALEGRIA QUE TENIA TODO POR UNa PEROSONA QUE LA HIZO SUFRIR MUCHO UN ANTIGUO EX

PEPPER: JA JA Y ENTONSES RODY SALTO JA JA CUANDO VIO AL ZOMBIE Ja ja JA JA

RODY: JA JA ( SARCASTICO) ESE NO ES MOTIVO DE RISA TONTOS CASI ME MORIA DE UN INFARTO.

TONY: UVIERAS VISTO TU CARA JA AJ AJA AJA JA JA HAY RODY...( EN ESO ALGUIN SE HACERCA DE TRAS DE PEPPER Y ELLA NO LO AVIA NOTADO)...PEPPER TE BUSCAN

PEPPER:(VOLTEANDO) O.O T- T CONOSCO

XXX: VALLA TAN RAPIDO OLVIDAS A TU EXNOVIO ARMANDO JA JA RECUERDA ALOS 9 NOS IZIMOS NOVIOS

PEPPER: TU TENIAS 12 IDIOTA Y YO NO SAVIA NADA DE ESO.

ARMANDO: JA JA PERO VIEN QUE DISFRUTASTES CUANDO LOS 2 EN LA CAMA.

PEPPER: ESTUPIDO ME EMBRIAGASTES ESA VES Y APARTATE DE AQUI NO TE QUIER

O VER ESTUPIDO.

ARMANDO: (AGARRADOLA, RODNY Y TONY VIENDO)SEÑORITA TU NO TE VAS TU ERES MIA.

PEPPER:BLA BLA BLA NUNCA CALLAS OKE ACASO TENGO UN LETRERO DE PROPIEDAD DE ESTE ESTUPIDO O QUE.

ARMANDO:(GRITANDOLE) TU CALLATE PERRA A NOSER QUE QUIERES QUE TODO EL NUMDO SE PA QUE ...

PEPPER ARTA LO AGARRO Y LO EMPUJO ALOS CASILLEROS.

PEPPER: QUE VAS A DESIR IMVESIL VAMOS DILO ( CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS), VAMOS QUE SE ENTERE TODO LA CLASE DE PEROSNA QUE ERES QUE ERES UN ZORRITO QUE ME ENGAÑO CON LA QUE ERA MI AMIGA MI MEJOR AMIGA.

TONY:PEPPER(AGARRANDOLA)

PEPPER: NO TONY QUE SE ENTEREN DE QUE ESTE INTENTO VIOLARME

_**TODOS SE QUEDARON ASI O.O ( LOS PROFESORES ESTAVAN EN UNA REUNION Y NO SAVIAN DE ESTO)**_

PEPPER: DESTROSASTES PARTE DE NI NIÑES (LLORANDO) MIS SENTIMIENTOS ME PERJUDICASTES AMI AMI FAMILIA POR ESO NOS CAMBIAMOS DE ESE PAIS (LLORANDO) POR QUE POR TU MISERABLE HIPOCRESIA. PERO ESCUCHAME VIEN (RESPIRANDO ONDO PARA NO LLORAR) UN SOLO PELO QUE ME TOQUES AMI O A MIS AMIGO TE LAS VERAS CON MIGO LO AS ESCUCHADO TE ASESINARE ME ENTIENDES.

PEPPER LO SOLTO Y EL CASI NO PODIA RESPIRAR Y PEPPER SE VOLTEO BRUSCAMENTE Y LO GOLPIO EN SU PARTE NI TAN NOBLE .

ELLA SALIO CORRIENDO Y AMENAZO A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAVAN AHI SI DESIAN ALGO.

PEPPER:REPIRA ONDO Y PROFUNDO PEPPER RESPIRA ONDO TU PAPA NO SE DEVE DE ENTERAR DE ESTO

: HIJA QUE TAL TE FUE EN LA ESCUELA

PEPPER: VIEN PAPA ME DIVERTI MUCHO (FINJIENDO SONRISA)

: BIEN SALDRE A UNA MISION REGRESO DENTRO DE 3 DIAS VALE

PEPPER: OK PAPA TE CUIDAS

PEPPER CORRIO ASU CUARTO EN CUANTO SE FUE EL PADRE

PEPPER: VIEN ARMANDO LLEGO TU FIN (AGARRANDO SU ARMA)

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

XXX:TE GUSTA

XXX:NO ES ASI

XXX: SI

XXX:NO

XXX:SI

XXX:NO

XXX:NO

XXX:SI... DIGO NO HAY RODY

RODY: TE GUSTA PEPPER LOA CABAS DE ADMITIR STARK JA JA JA

TONY: TONTO... POBRE PEPPER TODO LO QUE DIJO DE ESE TAL ARMANDO POBRE SIENTO UN INMENSO DOLOR

EN ESO SU COMPUTADORA SE PONE EN BLANCO CON EL SIGNO DE ADVERTENSIA.

COMPUTADORA: ADVERTENCIA ADVERTENCIA SILENCIOSA FUE VISTA EN CENTRAL PARK ADVERTENCIA

RODY:PERFECTO SILENCIOSA JA JA TU VILLANA FAVORITA

_**BIEN SON DE DOS PARTES LA VERDAD PUES ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PERO LEANLA ESTA INTERESANTE PLIS PORFAVOR DEJEN SUS MENSAJES INTERESA SU PINION PEROSNAL **_

_**IMAA NO ME PERTENESE PERO EXIJO TERSERA TEMPORADA JA JA QUIEN NO SALUDOS**_


	3. UN ENCUENTRO FATAL PARTE 2

Tony: no pude ser pero…. Yo….

Rody: olle peper se puede cuidar sola da mejores golpes que la viuda negra

Tony: si pero recordemos que la última vez que vi a la viuda ella está apunto de averiguar quién soy.

Rody: vamos tony

EN ESO LA COMPUTADORA DA UNA SEÑAL DE ALERTA.

**-ALERTA SILENSIOSA ESTA OCASIONANDO GRAVES DAÑOS UNA PROPIEDAD PRIVADA ATRES CUADRAS ANTES DE LLEGAR A CENTRAL PARK-**

Tony: lo siento rody, pepper tendrá que esperar

_**TONY SE PUSO SU ARMADURA Y SE FUE AL LUGAR SEÑALADO POR LA COMPUTADORA, Y ESTAVA ESTRNANDO SU NUEVA ARMADURA SIGUILOSA.**_

Iron maN: (ablando dentro de su armadura) veamos esta armadura es nueva así que la usare para espiar a silenciosa, valla nombre silenciosa…. Pero bueno la verdad ese nombre le queda todo lo que ase ella resulta ser al estilo silencioso

-SEÑAL DE SILENCIOSA DETECTADA A TRES CUADRAS- (COMPUTADORA)

PEPPER (SILENSIOSA) SE ENCONTRAVA EN BUSCA DE ALGUIEN ESTAVA TAN ENOJADA QUE NO LE IMPORTO LOS LIMITES DE PROBLEMAS QUE PODRIA TENER CON NICK FURY

Silenciosa: ¿Dónde COÑOS ESTA ARMANDO ADREI

Armando: p-pero quien eres tú.

Silenciosa: alguien que te ara sufrir( AL MOMENTO DE DESIRLE ESO PEPPER OSEA SILENCIOSA LE DISPARO Y EL CALLO AL SUELO PERO NO ALCANSO A LASTIMARLO)

Armando: v-vale eres una ex novia mía o que, por que todas me atacan pero no de esa forma-

Silenciosa: ¡CALLATE PATETICO¡

_**PEPPER LO AGARRO Y LO AVENTO HACIA EL ESPEJO QUE EL TENIA OCASIOANDO QUE SE LASTIMARA CON LOS VIDRIOS.**_

Silenciosa: despídete de tu miserable vida (APUNTANDO CON SU ARMA)

Armando: (asustado) no soy joven para morir

Silenciosa: joven ya Hisistes sufrir a una chica o más bien a todas la chicas y sabes que eso es malo tanto para ti como para mí (SILENCIOSA ESTAVA APUNTO DE APRETAR EL GATILLO CUANDO DE REPENTE LLEGA IRON MAN.

Iron man. Bien deja a… (EN SU EMENTE, BUENO RECORDEMOS QUE ESTO / ES QUE ES UN PENSAMIENTO O UNA LLAMADA SALE) /armando/…..deja a este pobre chico.

Silenciosa: ¡NO ¡ debe de pagar por sus crímenes.

Iron man: vasta el que te ha hecho y por qué lo quieres acabar es solo un patético chico… mira tranquila tú lo dejas y yo te dejo ir así de simple.

Silenciosa: y si mejor los mato a los dos.

Iron man: se supone que eres un agente de shieel…o nose

PEPPER SE ESPANTO A ESCUCHAR ESO Y SE ENOJO ALA VES

Silenciosa: ¡TU NO SAVES NADA DE MI ¡ (DISPARANDOLE UNA BONBA DE HUMO SE QUE NO ES NINJA PERO BUENO JA JA )

_**TODO SE TORNO GRIS POR EL HUMO.**_

Iron man: (BUSCANDO AL CHICO) estas bien armando

Armando: esa loca ( tosiendo) pero que quiere si yo no le eh echo nada lo juro iron man.

Iron man : solo cuídate de ella y no te metas con la señorita potts me entiendes. (ALEJANDOSE DE EL Y SALIENDO POR LA VENTANA)

Armando; ja ja jai iron man si estoy aquí para hacerla sufrir patético y tonto hombre de metal j aja me las cobrare todas de una por una jajá la are atormentarse.

_**PEPPER LLEGO ASU CASA PERO NO SE FIJO QUE IRON MAN LA BENIA SIGUIENDO Y LA AGARRO Y LA ELEVO AL CIELO ANTES DE QUE ENTRARA POR LA VENTANA.**_

Iron man: sabes su pongamos que eres guapa me pregunto que haces tu aquí en la casa de mi…. / MOMENTO NO SEAS IDIOTA STARK/… en la casa de mi ciudadana

Silenciosa: suéltame tonto hombre de metal.

Iron man: si te suelto sabes que cairas al mar y son 5 metros de profundidad crees sobrevivir

EN ESO AMBOS SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE LOS RALLOS DEL SOL ESTAVAN EMPESANDO A SALIR.

Iron man: (DENTRO DE SU ARMADURA) diablos tengo que ir a la escuela y no eh terminado no eh dormido nada.

Silenciosa: lo siento iron man pero tengo mucho que hacer (ELECTROCUTANDOLO CON UN APARATO ESPECIAL)

Iron man: ¡QUE AAAAAAAHGGGGGGGG¡

_**ENTONSES IRON MAN SOLTO A SILENCIOSA HACIENDOLA CAER AL MAR CON 5 METROS DE PROFUNDIDAD FUE TAN FUERTE EL GOLPE QUE HIZO QUE SELE CALLERA LA MASCARA Y SE PERIERA ENTRE LAS POCAS OLAS DEL MAR, SALIENDO AL DESCUBIERTO DE SU PROPIO ROSTRO LO BUENO QUE NO AVIA NADIEN.**_

Pepper: (TOSIENDO) no mi mascara diablos será mejor que salga pero mi ropa agh llase la cortare ni modo lo bueno que siempre traigo tijeras.

PEPPER CORTO SU TRAJE Y SE FUE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDO LLA QUE FALTAVAN DOS HORAS PARA LA ESCUELA Y LLEGO ASU CASA Y LO PRIMERO QUE HIZO FUE BAÑARSE.

Pepper: bien este mis cosas bien si listo hay que irnos diablos tengo mucho sueño.

PEPPER LLEGO CON MUCHO SUEÑO Y SE SENTO EN SU LUGAR Y SE ACUESTA EN LA BANCA QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ATRÁS ESTAVA ARMANDO; EN ESO LE SIGIO TONY QUE IGUAL SE VEIA CANSADO LLEGO EH HIZO LO MISMO QUE PEPPER.

Rody: hay tony y pepper saben tan lindos juntos….pero bueno.

_**ASI PASO EL DIA ENTERO AMBOS DORMIDO ASTA QUE SONO EL TIMBRE PARA SALIR ASUS CASAS AUNQUE LOS PROFESORES VIERON PERO DESIDIERON NO TOMARLES IMPORTANCIA LLA QUE AMBOS ERAN DE EXELENTES CALIFICACIONES Y OTROS PROFES LES VALIO Y NO ABLARON… ASI QUE TONY TUVO LA OBCION DE DEJARLOS A DESPERTARLOS… PERO SELE OCURRIO ALGO DIVERTIDO.**_

Rody: esto aquí, este para acá, un poco ala izquierda, juntos y listo pan comido.

_** RODY JUNTO A TONY Y PEPPER Y TONY ESTAVA ABRAZANDO A PEPPER Y PEPPER TENIA LAS MANOS CRUZADAS CON EL Y TAMBIEN LES TOMO FOTOS, PERO EN ESO ENTRA ARMANDO AZOTANDO LA PUERTA EH HIZO QUE TONY Y PEPPER SE DESPERTARAN Y VIERO COMO ESTAVA**_

_**BIEN PLIS COMENTEN QUE TAL ME QUEDO EL CAPITULO **_

**_COMENTARIOS BUENOS AQUI Y LOS COMENTARIOS MALOS DEJENLO POR IMBOX QUIEREN._**

**_SI QUIEREN QUE LE AGREGE O CAMBIE ALGO DE LA HISTORIA O LE PONGA O TAMBIEN QUE LE HAGA FALTA SOLO DIGANMENLO POR IMBOX QUIEREN LOS QUIERO A TODOS _**


End file.
